fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flippy Tries To Kill Neptunia
Back at the castle, Catnip was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at a green bear and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the green bear, glaring at Catnip before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He wears a green shirt and wears a hat and necklace. His name was Flippy, the huntsman. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" Flippy gasped in utter horror. "But, Your Majesty, The little princess..." Catnip stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at him, "You know the penalty if you fail!" "Yes, Your Majesty," Flippy nodded. Catnip held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" Later that day, Catnip let Neptunia change out of her rags and into her day clothes - a formfitting green suit over which her trumpet rests from her right shoulder on her back. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "A Spark Inside Us," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love. The wind blew lightly, making her hair blow and making her look like a vision. After Neptunia stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Neptunia put her flowers down and went to the tearful bird. "Hello, there." She carefully picked up the bird. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Neptunia asked. The bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Neptunia giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The bluebird started singing a little song before Flippy walked closely to the fish princess. The bluebird saw her parents perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Neptunia happily, "Can you fly?" Neptunia let the bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Goodbye," Neptunia called. "Goodbye!" Suddenly, a shadow fell over the fish princess She turned around fast and screamed as she saw Flippy holding a knife in his right hand. But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and grabbed the box of tissues. "I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Neptunia said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He says wildly. "But--but who?" Neptunia stammered. "Catnip!" answered Flippy. Now Neptunia was alarmed. "Catnip?" "Now! Quick child! Run!" Flippy warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During Flippy's shouts of warning, Neptunia began running through the woods. An owl screeched and dove at her head. Worried that the owl will explode, Neptunia screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty bats. The bats screeched as they swooped down at Neptunia, making her scream again. Screaming once more, Neptunia falls into a hole. She caught the root of a tree and holds on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Neptunia saw that the logs had turned into crocodiles, she screamed and ran out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving branches. Neptunia turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Neptunia collapsed, cold, wet, tired, and afraid, and started to sob. Neptunia lay sobbing on the ground as the lights slowly turned up. A light purple dog named Courage slowly started to appear, along with other animals started to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. Spike almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" Spike ran away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Neptunia pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" "You won't?" asked Courage "But I thought you were some stranger." "Yes," added a purple dragon named Spike. "I thought you were going to really hurt us!" The other animals peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened fish princess. "Oh, that's OK," Fluttershy smiled. "My friends, and I didn't know you were someone new." "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made." said the frightened fish princess. "What do you do when things go wrong?" "I know!" cried Pinkie Pie, "When something bad happens to us, we sing a song." Neptunia smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies